Rocketeer
The is one of the four current Tier 4 Upgrades from the Destroyer. It may not upgrade further. Design The Rocketeer features a circular tank body as a base with a modified version of the Deployer mounted on the front. The Deployer features a trapezium with a second, smaller trapezium mounted onto the front. Technical *The Rocketeer shoots Missiles, this type having one small Machine Gun cannon at the back that shoots smaller bullets for propulsion, thus making the bullets for the Rocketeer fire the fastest of the Destroyer branch’s bullets. That being said, as soon as the bullet leaves the barrel, there is a slight delay before it will start firing the mini bullets. *Despite being a Destroyer-based tank, it has an extremely small amount of recoil when firing, similar to the Skimmer. *The Rocketeer’s FoV becomes that of a Sniper’s. *When upgrading to the Rocketeer, the bullet damage and speed reduces and the penetration increases drastically. *Compared to a Skimmer, it has more bullet speed and the same reload. Strategies *Strong against: High AOE coverage tanks such as Penta Shot and Octo Tank, Twin class tanks such as the Twin Flank and Triple Twin. *Weak against: Sniper branch, Rammers. As the Rocketeer *The Rocketeer is extremely effective against Twin upgrades, because of its high penetration. However, be careful not to pick fights with focused fire, such as the Triplet. Because of its increased penetration, a good strategy when fighting focused fire tanks would be to anticipate where they are going next, and fire there, as the bullets from the Rocketeer’s missiles do significant damage. Area denial is the greatest asset of the Rocketeer, making it very good for team Modes. *The Rocketeer is best in longer-range confrontations since its Missiles take around a second to start propelling themselves. Against the Rocketeer *Overlord and Overseer are extremely effective against the Rocketeer as their bullets shoot in a single direction and are lower size than the Destroyer, Hybrid, and Annihilator. *An Overlord can easily surround the Rocketeer with its drones and destroy it. Just be careful to not have all of your drones in a single area or the Rocketeer will be able to easily wipe them all out. Other sniper upgrades are also effective, because it is difficult to pick off a tank from a distance with the Rocketeer. *Since the Rocketeer has low damage compared to other destroyer branch offs (4 hits to kill a ramming booster), Rammers are effective against it. Its initial bullet is slow, gaining speed only when the machine gun starts firing after a few seconds, making dodging its rockets very easy at medium range. Trivia * The Rocketeer was added on December 21st, 2017, making it the newest tank to date. * The Rocketeer Missiles when maxed out can pierce through an Alpha Pentagon. It is the first tank able to do this. * The Rocketeer’s Missiles have the highest bullet base HP value out of all bullets. Ironically, the small bullets have the lowest of them all (shouldn’t be confused with durability or damage). * When one upgrades bullet penetration it won’t make the Missiles travel farther, only the bullets emitted from said Missiles. * The Rocketeer is the second tank to use Missiles and Deployers, after the Skimmer. Gallery Rocketeer+Tank.png|A Rocketeer’s missile compared to a Tank’s RocketeerDiepPurple.jpg|A Rocketeer in the Tag mode. Category:Diep.io